


monster

by switchiestswitch



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchiestswitch/pseuds/switchiestswitch
Summary: Stefan and Damon get into a fight.prompt: “if i’m a monster, what are you?”
Relationships: Damon Salvatore & Stefan Salvatore
Kudos: 5





	monster

it was raining, and cold, and even though neither could even feel cold, they were both shivering. with anger, perhaps. or even adrenaline from the blows they’d given each other only seconds before. 

Damon was heaving, as was Stefan, despite not even needing to breathe. blood that would have dried by now had the rain not been present dripped from their faces. the wounds already healed over. not a single mark left behind. 

blood and water droplets cascaded down Damons clenching and unclenching fist, reminding him of how he’d just had his hand wrapped around Stefans heart. he knew he wouldn’t have done it. yanked it from his chest and killed him. differences aside, Damon needed Stefan as much as Stefan needed Damon. though neither would admit it. they probably weren’t even aware of it. 

Stefan glared. his features cold as he spat, “you’re monster.” 

Damon held back from flinching, and stared right back at Stefan with a look Damon hoped mirrored his brothers, “if i’m a monster, what are you?”


End file.
